


À poil dans la forêt !

by malurette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Drabble Collection, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen, Giant Squid - Freeform, M/M, Marauders' Era, Stupid Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini fics pour les Maraudeurs adolescents ;<br/>1ère vignette : Même pas cap' d'aller nager avec le Calmar Géant ! 2ème : De gré ou de force. 3ème : À la pleine lune. <br/>4ème : Sirius/Remus, des bribes de trucs à la sauvette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Des ratés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008394) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Maraudeurs inventent beaucoup d'idées stupides quand ils s'ennuient, voire carrément dangereuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Même pas cap’ !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** James, Sirius, les Maraudeurs  
>  **Genre :** jeux bêtes  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Piège en eaux troubles » d’après Shono_Hime">  
>  pour la case n°21 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait « Sirius et Remus » et ça a dérapé (été ’10 ; 2ème)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : du temps de leur 5ème/6ème année à Hogwarts  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

« Pas cap’ d’aller nager dans le lac avec le calamar géant ! » a lancé une fois James, ne plaisantant qu’à moitié. Évidemment, Sirius l’a pris au mot.  
« Chiche. Moi j’ai pas peur, j’y vais. »

Sirius se défait ostentatoirement de ses robes, invitant les élèves de genre féminin à profiter du spectacle de son torse splendide et de ses caleçons ordinaires mais bien blancs, hein, pas comme ceux d’un certain Snivellus... et quand il est certain d’avoir attiré l’attention de tout le monde s’en va donc piquer une tête dans le lac. Il se laisse même exprès couler entre deux eaux dans un bassin boueux sous l’ombre d’un saule, pour voir ce qui arrivera.

Heh non, ça n’est pas suicidaire de sa part, c’est _téméraire_ , affirme-t-il. Il se rit du danger. Et puis ça fera flipper les copains restés sur la rive et leur réaction sera toujours intéressante à voir.  
À sa grande déception toutefois, arrivé à bout de souffle et forcé de refaire surface – il ne va pas non plus faire exprès de se noyer pour de bon ! - il ne lui est rien arrivé d’extraordinaire. Pas de sirènes, pas de calamar géant, à peine un bout très banal d’algue à demi décomposée.

Bah, ils réessaieront une autre fois ! Il y aura toujours quelqu’un pour lancer des défis stupides, dans leur groupe...


	2. Les amis ça sert à ça

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une amitié de groupe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les amis ça sert à…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il savait que cette septième année serait une très mauvaise idée, mais Hermione avait insisté et les deux garçons avaient suivi leur ami[e]. »  
> d’après Haru_Raka sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : du temps de leur deuxième année  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Leur ami leur cachait quelque chose, leur mentait même, et ça, c’est quelque chose que James, Sirius et Peter ne pouvaient pas accepter. Depuis le temps qu’ils partageaient ce dortoir, leurs cours, leurs devoirs, leur rivalité avec les autres Maisons…

La grande question à la hauteur de leurs valeurs tout juste adolescentes devenait : dans ce cas, est-ce que Remus est vraiment leur ami ? s’il ne leur fait pas confiance ?  
La réponse restait oui, pour l’instant. Avec ce qu’ils avaient déjà partagé, ils tenaient à lui.

De gré ou de force, ils allaient savoir son secret et l’aider.


	3. Dans la forêt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non, pour le sorcier lambda, chaque pleine lune n'est pas forcément un sabbat. Mais pour les Maraudeurs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À poil dans la forêt  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages :** Remus Lupin et les autres Maraudeurs  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K. Rowling, sauf le titre emprunté, à un album du Naheulband ; je ne cherche à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect d’aucun.
> 
> **Thème :** défi #163, « fête » sur hp_100_mots"> (o4 août ’11) ;  
>  **Prompt :** _Harry Potter_ proposé par Dilly" >, mème à quatre fandoms (été ’11)  
>  **Continuité :** Mauraders Era  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les Muggles ont des méconceptions _bizarres_ quant aux sorciers. Qu’ils feraient la fête à chaque pleine lune et danseraient nus dans les bois, par exemple ?  
Pour Remus, la pleine lune a toujours été l’inverse d’une fête. Avant d’être mordu, il était trop jeune pour savoir ce qu’était le cycle lunaire, et ensuite, il n’a plus jamais vraiment eu le cœur à célébrer quoi que ce soit.

Avec les Maraudeurs, tout change. Leurs pleines lunes sont dépourvues d’alcool, de sexe et de tuerie ; les animaux ne dansent pas comme les hommes mais… à poil dans la forêt c’est la grande joie !


	4. Sirius/Remus - Jeunes et insouciants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des bribes de jeunesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jeunes et insouciants  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, les autres Marauders  
>  **Genre :** varié, mais beaucoup de Friends With Benefits  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K.Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** set #04, « thèmes culinaires » d’après une_phrase   
> **Continuité :** Marauders Era  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une phrase ; ~1200 au total

#01 - Fouet  
Ce que Sirius peut être cinglant par moment, et adresser même à ses meilleurs amis une réponse vive, irréfléchie et blessante… 

#02 - Mètre  
Évidemment, qu’ils vont faire un concours de qui pisse le plus loin, qu’est-ce que vous croyez ? et ils ont déjà mesuré quelle baguette crachait le plus fort… 

#03 - Viande  
Les jours qui précèdent et qui suivent immédiatement la pleine lune, Remus refuse de toucher à de la bidoche, dégoûté ; le reste du temps, il dévore tout et n’importe quoi comme le reste de la petite bande d’adolescents en pleine croissance qu’ils sont. 

#04 - Casse-noix  
«  Ce type me les brise menu !  »

#05 - Couteau  
La lame en argent en cours de Potions provoque bien des désagréments et exige que Remus se trouve un binôme compréhensif. 

#06 - Lampée  
Sirius descend sa bouteille de Bière au Beurre à grandes goulées, sans aucune crainte de se soûler. 

#07 - Farce  
Ce qu’il a fait à Snape c’était du plus mauvais goût qui soit ; on n’en reparlera plus jamais. 

#08 - Beurre  
Pourquoi se poser la question de ce que la bière contient vraiment, tant qu’elle est bonne ?

#09 - Fontaine  
Sirius ramène pour faire ses devoirs, tout fasciné, une plume muggle à réservoir incorporé dans le manche qu’on appelle stylographe. 

#10 - Farine  
C’est tellement amusant de rouler les élèves naïfs !

#11 - Sucre  
Remus n’apprécie pas les douceurs plus que ça ; c’est juste utile d’avoir du chocolat sur soi au cas où. 

#12 - Cacahouète  
Les conneries que peut inventer Sirius par moment, quand même, valent largement leur pesant – et même plus. 

#13 - Soupe  
Vous croyez qu’un jour de pluie les enfermera à l’intérieur ? un petit sort d’imperméabilité et ils iront joyeusement s’ébattre sur les berges boueuses du lac !

#14 - Martini  
Mais c’est bon pour la santé, y’a des herbes dedans, prétend Sirius quand le préfet tente de lui reprocher de boire quelque chose de plus fort que de la bière-au-beurre en pleine salle commune. 

#15 - Cochon  
Les filles que Sirius colle sur son mur ne sont pas spécialement excitantes, d’autant qu’elles sont surtout immobiles ; c’est surtout qu’elles ont l’exotisme de la mugglitude. 

#16 - Fruit  
Les types qui font des blagues sur les amitiés au sein de ce groupe se retrouvent vite bâillonnés d’une pomme enfoncée dans la bouche d’un sort bien placé, comme il convient à des cochons. 

#17 - Flambe  
Oui, ils pourraient voler des plats tout prêts dans les cuisines – et ils le font les lendemains de pleine lune par facilité – mais le reste du temps c’est tellement meilleur de chiper patates et saucisses à griller impunément dans la cheminée de leur salle commune. 

#18 - Tare  
(De _ça_ non plus on n’en parle pas, ou alors à mots couverts, comme d’une maladie honteuse.)

#19 - Navet  
Les Muggles sont capables de faire bouger les images eux aussi, ils appellent ça un _film_ au lieu d’une photo ; c’est splendide, mais le scenario du premier que Sirius arrive à partager est à pleurer de bêtise. 

#20 - Safran  
Ils plaisantent en disant que Remus a atteint la zennitude des types qu’on croise parfois chez les muggles en toge et crâne rasé. 

#21 - Batteur  
Si on montait un groupe de ce truc qu’on appelle rock… 

#22 - Métal  
…mais Sirius ne se contentera pas de rock classique, il voudra quelque chose de plus hard. 

#23 - Féculent  
Il manque quelque chose à cette potion… suggère Remus – Une patate, s’exclame Sirius en tentant d’y plonger la tête de Snape. 

#24 - Liqueur  
Ça sert à ça d’avoir de bonnes notes en cours de potions !

#25 - Dentiste  
Si Remus ne trouve pas de boulot dans le monde magique, il y aura toujours la possibilité de se rabattre à l’extérieur… chez les muggles on raconte que les dentistes sont des monstres, par exemple (mais la plaisanterie n’est pas drôle du tout !)

#26 - Unité  
Ils sont quatre, parmi lesquels il y a des duos plus solides que d’autres, mais ils fonctionnent comme un groupe solide et inséparable. 

#27 - Ornement  
Sirius collectionne les conquêtes féminines, mais c’est surtout pour se mettre lui-même en valeur. 

#28 - Rustique  
La Cabane n’a jamais été vraiment aménagée, mais ça suffit amplement à ce qu’ils y font. 

#29 - Appétissant  
Les douches communes révèlent une étrange vérité : que tout le monde aimerait bien ressembler à Sirius ou James… et peut-être voir ça de plus près, pour mieux savoir comment ça ferait. 

#30 - Assiette  
Rapporter les plats aux cuisines une fois qu’ils ont fini, en voilà une idée : quand avec un petit sort de vol, ils se transforment en frisbees si amusants !

#31 - Langue  
Sirius d’abord, Remus ensuite avec plus de difficultés, apprennent à parler le chien ; on ne sait jamais, ça pourra servir un jour. 

#32 - Carcasse  
Le lendemain de la pleine lune, Remus se traîne lamentablement. 

#33 - Croustillant  
Il y a toujours des rumeurs à se mettre sous la dent dans cette école ; les plus folles et les plus fausses sont les meilleures. 

#34 - Goût  
Les dragées surprise n’ont plus beaucoup de mystère pour eux, après qu’ils aient fait les poubelles de Zonko une nuit d’escapade. 

#35 - Préparation  
C’est dingue quand même qu’ils fassent tellement plus d’efforts pour leurs projets extra-scolaires illégaux que pour leurs devoirs…

#36 - Péché  
Enfreindre les règlements de l’école et même la loi, ça n’est rien pour eux ; ça serait trahir un ami qui serait le tabou ultime. 

#37 - Tambouille  
De façon paradoxale, ça n’est pas parce qu’on est bon en potions qu’on l’est également en cuisine. 

#38 - Bol  
On est quand même les plus chanceux qui soient !

#39 - Hotte  
Après avoir bidouillé sa moto volante, Sirius a élargi son sens de la mécanique : en cas d’urgence et d’absence de cheminée traditionnelle et avec un sort de son invention, l’aspiration d’une cuisine de muggle fera office de Cheminette. 

#40 - Bourgogne  
Ils seront séparés cet été : Sirius est forcé d’aller passer ses vacances en famille dans un coin de France perdu (bande de sales snobs), pff…

#41 - Chaire  
Alors, qui obtiendra la place tant convoitée de professeur de DADA cette année ?

#42 - Melon  
Quand on lui refile son badge de préfet, Remus n’en prend pas la grosse tête… au contraire, même. 

#43 - Broutille  
Leur notion de ce qui ne constitue qu’un détail et de ce qui est sérieux varie _légèrement_.

#44 - Confiserie  
…on a dit quoi, sur la ration d’urgence de chocolat, déjà ?

#45 - Gâterie  
Il y a parfois quelques petits bénéfices échangés à la sauvette sans qu’on en parle jamais ensuite. 

#46 - Noix  
Jugement sans appel : C’est vraiment nul ce truc !

#47 - Cave  
Quand j’aurai mon propre chez-moi, il faudra que ça soit avec un sous-sol bien insonorisé et une porte solide… 

#48 - Chaleur  
Chez les animaux, seules les femelles ont des chaleurs – chez les adolescents humains, garous, animagus ou ordinaires, mâles comme femelles, ça a tendance à être n’importe quand n’importe comment. 

#49 - Prise  
On ne saura jamais si James a réussi à voler le caleçon de Snape, mais franchement, ils en ont d’autres plus appétissants à poursuivre. 

#50 - Art  
C’est quand même curieux qu’on les appelle comme ça, les Forces du Mal : Dark _Arts_ ça les rend presque attirantes.


End file.
